Monster Girl Quest: Power of the Ancients
by GermanViking
Summary: We all know and love the stories of humans, Monster Girls and angels. But what if there is something else? Something older, that might become strong enough to rival the gods? Engulf in this Story about a new warrior that steps up to the plate. AU and chances to the plot incoming. Rated M because Monster Girl Quest, duh.
1. Chapter 1

No one knows, who first inhabited this world. Some say, the humans were the first. Some say, it were the monster girls. Others say, it were Ilias and her angels. But there is one more legend, one most have forgotten now.

This legend tells of giant, reptilian beings, the smaller ones as big as a house, the greatest among them the size of a mountain. Covered in scales harder than diamonds, breathing fire, claws that could tear metal apart. And with their wings, they were the masters of the sky. Yes, I´m talking about what you´re thinking right now. Those beings were called the Ancient Dragons. Their heritage can still be found today, in the dragon girls, in the dragonkin. But they say, there is one more. A man, seemingly normal, but with the power of the ancients. They say, one day he will rise and reclaim his old place as a legendary warrior. Others think, he will destroy the world we know. The truth is somewhere in between.

I was just a normal human man, living in a small village at the western coast of Sentora. The village was more than small, only two hundred people living there. The special thing, not only humans lived there. It was peaceful place, where humans and monsters could coexist. If you ask me, great thing, because honestly, fuck Ilias and her fucking commandments, she can shove this shit up her rear end. But not everyone liked that fact. A crazy warmonger, believing all monsters should be eradicated, hated this village. He hired an army of mercenary and started a war. We were clearly outnumbered, but we fought for our beliefs.

It was a morning like every other in that week. I pulled my sword and got ready for the attack. All those, that couldn´t fight, the old ones and the children, were hidden in the town hall. We believed them save there, a terrible mistake. The armies clashed, but while we tried to stop them, a small group of our enemies managed to break through and made their way to the town hall. It was a blood bath. They killed the elders and the children without hesitation and attacked our exposed back. We would´ve all died that day, if they didn´t help us. Out of nowhere, hundreds of kitsune decided to join. Wearing full armour, they attacked the mercenaries immediately. I don´t know, where they came from. I buried my sword in the chest of an enemy and turned around, only to see a black arrow. I don´t know who shoot it, I don´t even know if it was aimed at me. But it buried straight into my chest. I looked at it for a second and fell to my knees, before everything went black.

I don´t know what´s going on. I can just see white light, nothing else. Wait, there are voices.

"Why do we need to save him?" "I´ll explain it later. I just have this feeling." What? The hell is going on? "No mere human can survive this. He will die nonetheless." Well, screw you to, third voice. Whoever you are, just screw you. "He´s going to survive, I feel it." The second voice again. Who the hell is this? And what is going on? "How can you be sure, Tamamo?" First voice. And it appears the second voice is called Tamamo, though I have no idea, who this Tamamo-chick is. "He will either die, or be bound. We shall see. Now step back." What is this Tamamo trying? I have a somewhat bad feeling about this. "I ask thee, eternal time..." Bad feeling, bad feeling. This won´t end good for me. "My true body, shackled by the powers of creation, I beseech thee. Return my true body to me!" Whoa, I could feel the power, while almost dead. Now, if someone could tell me, what just fuck just happened, I would be really grateful. Wait someone´s getting closer. "Oh, my poor little human. If I wouldn´t feel this strong power in you, I would just let you die. But this world might need you." Well, forget it, fuck you too, Tamamo. "By my blood, I, Tamamo no Mae, the beautiful golden fur kitsune, bind thee. By my soul, I ask thee, become a guardian of this world. I bind thee upon me, for the realm of death will give thy soul back." Huh? I don´t want to be bind or some shit. Wait, I don´t want to die either. Fuck. Wait something´s touching my lips. Is she putting her finger in my mouth? Why? And why the fuck do I taste blood? "Now, return!" What? Wait, my vision... is going...

I slowly open my eyes. "Fuck, my head hurts like hell." I slowly sit up. "Wait, I can speak again. And see. Fuck yeah, I´m alive." I yell. Looking around, I realize I´m inside of a strange house, sitting on a giant bed. I see a mirror on the opposite wall and slowly make my way towards it, standing up from the bad. "Please, don´t look like a monster, please, still be human." I take a look at the mirror. Phew, still the old guy. 25 years old, 6 foot 5 tall, short orange hair and beard and full of muscles. "I´m still the same. Wait, why the fuck am I naked?" I say, only now realizing it. "Oh, I see you´re awake." I quickly cover my manly parts with my hands, before turning around. Only a few steps behind me is a blond kitsune, with one, two... NINE TAILS? But she´s so damn young? Is that normal? "I didn´t know, a girl was present. I would´ve dressed for the occasion," I try a joke. She let´s out a small laugh. "You didn´t really had the chance. Do you know, who I am?" I shake my head. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea." She looks disappointed for a second, but immediately cheers back up. "Well, I guess it´s just normal you can´t remember. I´m Tamamo." "You´re the chick that saved me," I burst out. She laughs. Kinda cute, this girl. "That´s right, I bound you and brought you back from the dead." I nod. "Well, what do you mean, bound?" "For now, you´re my servant." I look shocked for a second. "Well, I guess, I should find my clothes and start making tea, or something, if that´s the case." I´m about to leave, when she speaks back up. "No need for that. Resurrecting you, made me hungry. Right now, I could use a snack," she says, while licking her lips. It takes me a second to understand the meaning. With a small sigh I whisper to myself "Well, fuck my life. This will be taking forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Vladek Svart, soldier in a small village. Wants to learn every single weapon in this world. 6 feet 5 tall, exceptional strength and endurance. Fought in a battle for coexistence. Died through a stray arrow. Resurrected by the golden fur kitsune Tamamo no Mae, last of the Six Ancestors. Now her personal servant and love toy for roughly a month. Well, for being just twenty-five years old, you could say I got a pretty interesting life. But being a servant to one of the strongest monster girls isn´t as fun as it sounds. First thing in the morning, making breakfast. Thin fried tofu. Did I ever tell you, how much I hate tofu? I WANT MEAT! Next thing, cutting some firewood. If I´m fast enough, I get a few minutes to train combat with the axe. Next thing, walking through the village with the lady, seeing how everyone´s doing. Next thing, making lunch. Seriously, why am I the god damn cook? Afterwards cleaning the entire house. EVERY fucking day. If I´m fast enough, a few minutes of training. Making dinner. Of course, tofu again. Next, fulfilling Tamamos "special needs". If I´m still able to move afterwards, a bit more training. Don´t want to get lazy or lose my strength. Go to sleep. Next day, rinse and repeat. Wonderful. Yes, that was sarcastic.

Today is different. The first time I´m leaving Kitsune Village. Right after breakfast, we´re leaving for Yamatai Village. Will be a few days trip in my opinion, but Tamamo says it will be just for one day. I want to know, how that´s happening. Right now I´m waiting outside the house. A few kitsune walk by, while I´m waiting, everyone greeting me. Why are they so damn friendly? I would expect different behaviour towards a servant. Finally the lady decides to step out of the house. I turn around, looking at her. "Ready?" I just nod at her question. "Then let me show you something." She grabs my hand and smiles. I have a bad feeling. This smile means nothing good for me. Before I get the chance to think about it, my vision goes blurry.

I stand at some bushes, eating my breakfast in reverse. The hell was that? I never felt this strange in my whole life. "Don´t worry, you will get used to teleportation in no time," Tamamo says with a smile. "I don´t want to get used to this," I say with a weak voice. She turns around. "Anyways, this is Yamatai Village, my home town. The people here worship monsters instead of Ilias. So, I just have to stay at this shrine and they give me food, for free." I slowly walk up to her. "Food, of course. What other reason could be for you to go to this place." Within a few minutes a huge crowd gathers, while I´m slowly feeling better. The people here are shouting things like "The Mighty Fox has returned" and "The Mighty Fox blesses us with her presence". Damn, this place seems pretty cool. While they try to bury Tamamo in food, they don´t really pay attention to me. Some just look at me, with a strange look. Some old guy walks towards me. "May I shake your hand?" I look at him dumbfounded, before I extend my hand. "It is an honour to meet the husband of the Mighty Fox." I just stare at him, trying to understand what he just said. "Wait a second, I´m not her husband." I quickly say. "I´m just her..." "Guardian," Tamamo shouts, before I can finish the sentence myself. I look at her confused, but she just smiles with a mouth full of tofu. Will she ever stop eating this stuff? While I´m still thinking about this question, I hear a scream. Without thinking, I turn around and run towards the sound, with Tamamo and some villagers behind me.

I arrive at the place of the incident. I immediately try to process the situation. Three big guys stand in the middle of the place, wearing weapons and leather armour. Bandits, no doubt. One of them holds a child, a girl, hostage. "Give us your money, or we´ll kill her and burn your village down." Some monster girls are circling them, but they don´t attack, fearing this guy might kill the young girl. Those guys have some nerves. First rule of a fight, leave the damn kids out of it. "I´m going to rip his ass apart." I take a step forward. "No, stay back," Tamamo immediately orders. I look at her, pretty angry by now. "Don´t worry, I won´t kill them." I take another step. "I command thee, servant, STOP!" I feel something like a shock wave going through my body. What was that? I try to take another step, but my body won´t move. I focus all my mind and with great effort, I´m able to take a single step. After the next equally heavy one, I´m able to walk again. I step out of the crowd. "Hey, you ugly cock sucking assholes. Why don´t you pick on someone your own size?" I crack my knuckles, getting ready. One of them, the idiot with the mask laughs, before charging at me, his sword high above his head. What an amateur. Right when he´s in front of me, I drop to my knees. His swing, that was supposed to hit my head flies over me. My right fist connects with his stomach. I jump up, quickly grabbing his wrist. A quick turn of his arm and I hear a satisfying crack. He shouts in pain and drops his sword. A quick punch into his throat sends him to the ground. I grab the sword, while the second attacks. A hit with the blunt side on his knee, he drops and the pommel meets his forehead. Knock, knock. Two down, one to go. "Another step and the girl dies," he yells, now clearly showing fear. But the girl is to small for him to be used as a living shield. Let´s see, about eight feet between us, the sword has about three pounds of weight... This will work. I take a step back, aiming. A quick move, the weapon flies through the air and the blunt side hits his arm. He lets go of the girl, takes a step back. I´m already running closer, jumping. He looks shocked, before my fist, carried by my speed and the drop, shots into his face. Knock out. Three of three, no casualties. Mission complete and now I know, I can still fight. Feels damn good.

We´re standing a bit away from the crowd. They will put up a fair trial for the bandits, but that´s not our problem anymore. "I told you not to attack," Tamamo says. She seems a bit angry. "I know, but it worked. So what´s the problem?" She shakes her head. "That´s exactly the problem. I gave you a command. Your bound by my blood. You shouldn´t have been able to take a single step." "Why?" She looks at me, as if she wanted to say that it was the most normal thing of the world to know this. "You´re bound by blood. This is one of the most powerful magic casts in existence. No one can withstand such a command. But you just ignored it with ease." I laugh and scratch my head. "Well, not exactly with ease. The first step was the problem." "You don´t understand," she shouts, causing me to flinch for a second. "Even the Monster Lord would have problems to withstand bloodbound magic. No human could ever to this. You´re not human." I look at her shocked. "What?" "My true body, shackled by the powers of creation, I beseech thee. Return my true body to me!" I raise my eyebrows. Why is she calling her true body now? I get a pretty fucking bad feeling. I don´t want to die again. She transforms and I have to admit, her real body is hot as hell. Not that it was bad before, but this? Damn, most man would kill to see this or touch this. Not talking about what I´m doing every night, he he. She takes a step towards me, placing her right hand on my chest. "I command thee, show me your true self." Before I understand what´s going on, a flash of white blinds me.

"Fuck, what was that?" I hold my head, scratching it with my claws. Wait, what? Claws? I look at my hands. "WHAT THE HOLY FUCK?" My entire forearms changed. They´re covered in thick black, scales, my fingers ending in dark grey, almost metallic looking claws. Near the elbow, my forearms end in spikes. I´m not sure if those are gauntlets, but since they feel like my own body, I really doubt it. I look at Tamamo shocked. "The fuck happened?" She is breathing heavily. "Later, we need to get back." She grabs my arm and my visions goes blurry again.

"Why didn´t I feel anything this time?" I didn´t feel shit from the teleport. While I´m still wondering about that, I hear a giggle beside me. Tamamo has turned back to normal. Well, her looks at least. "You´re funny. And cute." I look at her, more dumbfounded than ever before. She reaches up and taps my nose with her index finger. "Boop." Before I can say something, she turns around and hops away, giggling. "What?" I´m left with a confused look on my face.

In the evening we´re back in her house and she´s normal again. "So, after you revert back, you go all happy and childish. Did I get this right?" She nods, while nibbling on some tofu. Hell if I know, where she got it from. "And could you explain to me, what´s wrong with me now?" She nods and swallows the rest of her food. "Do you know, what the Ancient Dragons are?" I nod. "Sure, everyone in my village knew this legend. Our village elder loved it." She laughs. "Then it´s easy. You´re an Ancient Dragon." I look at her, unable to say something for few seconds. Then I start laughing loudly. "That was a joke, right?" "No, I´m serious. You will slowly gain even more powers." I just look at her, not knowing if she went insane or if I´m about to. "Wow, that´s... wow. I need to take some time to get over this." She nods. "Me too. Never had the chance to speak with an Ancient." A familiar smirk shows on her face, while she´s licking her lips. "Never had the chance to taste or sleep with one, either." A short laugh escapes my throat. I just had to expect that. "Time for some fluffy tail," I murmur to myself.

I slowly open my eyes. The sun is shining through the window. Something is... wrong. And it´s not the fact, that Tamamo isn´t waking me up, to tell me to make breakfast. First of all, after satisfying her three times in a row, I still feel perfect. Usually, I feel half dead in the morning afterwards. But why is everything so loud and smelly? I can smell Tamamo in the kitchen, I can smell the water outside. I can hear the people in the village. That´s impossible. Tamamos house is a bit outside, you wouldn´t hear shit, if the entire village was screaming. I get up, slowly making my way to the kitchen and the door outside. "Oh you´re awake? Mind making breakfast?" I just look at her, not stopping my walk. "Later. I need some fresh air." I extend my arm, trying to push the door open. Instead, I send it flying. Seriously, the door shots almost fifty feet through the air, leaving a hole in the wall. "What the fuck?" I quickly turn around, looking at a shocked Tamamo. "I didn´t push that hard, I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

I´ve been an Ancient Dragon for almost a month now. IT´S AWESOME. I have super strength, super endurance, super senses. I learnt to blend the unimportant things out, Tamamo taught me how. But that´s not the best. Yesterday, I discovered my wings. Exactly, wings. They look pretty cool. They appear at will, out of thin air. You can see the bone structure, pitchblack, darker than the deepest night. Where the skin should be, there is something like shadows or flames. A mix of black and dark grey, slowly moving shadows. Looks great. If I could just use them. Well, flying in a straight line is actually pretty easy, but as soon as I try a turn I end up landing face first. That´s why Tamamo asked an old friend of her to help me. A Dragon Lady by the name of Agathe. Standing at six feet three, she´s pretty tall. Most of her legs and her forearms are dragon like, covered in blue scales. Her once brown hair starts to turn grey. She´s wearing brown shorts and a white, backless top, so she can move her wings without problems. Though she is almost my size, my wings are nearly two feet bigger. In her opinion that would give me the power to fly faster than any other dragon. We´re a bit outside the village and she´s standing next to Tamamo. "Alright, try again." I sigh at her words, before I get ready. Same procedure as always. Using my new strength to jump thirty feet in the air, making my wings appear and go. So far, so good. Now for the turn. Let´s try a left turn and... before I know what happened I´m on the ground again. I raise my head out of the ground, spitting some dirt. I immediately jump back up and try again. Right turn. Down again. Laying on the floor I shout a loud "FUCK!" into the earth.

Agathe sighs, while Tamamo just laughs "It´s useless. You just can´t fly." I raise my head, not thinking about getting up. "Well, excuse me. I wasn´t born with wings like you. I got them yesterday. YESTERDAY!" "Maybe he needs some motivation," Tamamo suggests and nibbles on some tofu. Agathe nods and starts to smile. She takes a step back and grabs Tamamo. "So, if you want your wife back, come and get her." I let out a short laugh. "She´s not my wife. I´m just her servant." Agathe takes a few seconds to process what I just said. Then she looks at Tamamo. "You still haven´t told him?" I move into a sitting position, just because it´s more comfortable. "Told me what?" They both look at me, before they start laughing. Again Agathe is the one to speak up. "You know, Kitsune fall in love at first sight. And usually they just keep their love, no servants. Second, she made you orgasm three times after you turned into an Ancient Dragon, right?" I cross my arms, claws, whatever in front of my chest. "I doubt, that´s something you need to know. But what about it?" They both start laughing again. "Well, by the kitsune right you´re married after this." I look at her dumbstruck. "What?" Then my eyes jump towards Tamamo. "WHAT?" She just laughs. "I wanted to tell you the same morning, but you threw our door away. So I thought I wait to surprise you. Surprise." I shake my head and get back onto my feet. "I can´t believe this. Married without knowing it. Anyways, let´s get this over with." I walk towards them, but Agathe extends her wings and shots into the sky, still holding a laughing Tamamo. "Fuck my life." I crack my knuckles and extend my own wings. This time I´m jumping and using the wings simultaneously. This way I get enormous speed. I don´t know, if I´m actually faster, or if Tamamo is slowing her down, but I catch up to Agathe in no time. But she decides to take a right turn, my biggest weakness. Let´s try it again.

Alright, right wing completely to my body, rolling over my right shoulder. Turn almost complete, extend my right wing to full size, my left wing a few inches closer to my body. Extend both, take all the speed with me. Wait, what? Wait, I just did it. I have no idea, how, but I did it. Hell, now you´re about to know what it means, to mess with an Ancient Dragon. It takes me only a few sesonds to catch up. "Let the fox go," I shout over the wind. "As you wish." Fuck, not in this way. Agathe just dropped Tamamo. Alright, both wings to my body, nosedive. Using the free fall to catch up. Extending my arms, catching her out of thin air, extend both wings, slowing down, landing. Damn, that wasn´t as hard as I thought. I turn around seeing Agathe standing behind us and taking a deep breath. Oh shit. Just as she breathes fire, I grab Tamamo, push her to my chest, extend my wings and wrap them around her. I can feel the heat, but the expected pain doesn´t come. When the heat vanishes, I can hear them both laugh. "You were right Tamamo." I look at the kitsune in my arms. "What?" She just laughs and pushes me a step back. "Well, dragon girls are almost resistant to fire. But you´re something like their ancestor. So I thought, you would be completely invulnerable towards fire. I was right." I look at them shocked and get angry. "And what if this shit hadn´t worked?" Agathe laughs. "I was careful. It wasn´t enough to really injure Tamamo, with you shielding her. And you´re a dragon. Even if you weren´t completely resistant, you would just get some little scars, nothing heavy." I take another step away. "You two are completely insane. Insane, mad, crazy. I just know, one day I will die, because of an idea like that."

Being a Dragon is amazing. I mean, now it´s amazing. I can fly, pretty fast, thanks to some tips from Agathe. And I mean really fast. Like, there´s a dragon, flying full speed, minding their own business, I just pull up to them, yell something, like "Nice weather, huh?" and just fly past. The look on their faces is worth all of my face landing. Next I´ve got this super senses. I guess, there´s not much I need to say about it. Then my super enhanced strength. That´s almost as cool as flying. I mean, my foxy, my nickname for Tamamo and yes she hates it, is like "We need some firewood," so I just go into the next forest, grab a fucking tree, rip it from the ground and carry it back. Like it would be nothing. Next, better endurance. I can run for several hours straight, without problems. And it also helps at night. It´s a real race, who comes first in bed, if you know what I mean. All in all, I´m pretty strong, stronger than most kitsune and Tamamo thinks, someday I might even overpower her. Though that day is still far away. But even more has changed. Being the official husband of the kitsune queen, I´m now treated different. Some kitsune talk to me with lots of respect, like I´m some sort of chieftain. This part really gets on my nerves. I never wanted to be some sort of village chief. I´m just a normal man, with the power of an Ancient Dragon. So basically the opposite of normal, but that doesn´t matter. I just want them to treat me like a normal person, like one of them and not like some kind of noble. Foxy is also trying to get me involved in the more important parts of the monster society, like meeting the Monster Lord and some so called Four Spirits. I have the feeling, lots of things will change now.


	4. Chapter 4

Those were the happy days, that´s what I call them at least. Nearly two hundred years have past since that time. The first thing we discovered, thanks to my heritage, I don´t age, just like Tamamo. Second thing I discovered, I can breath fire. Really. No joke. Also, I got the real power of the Ancient Dragons. Black Fire. I can summon black flames, around my claws, around my entire body, even around a weapon, if I´m using one. Or I could throw black fireballs. Well, black fires is just like normal dragon fire, just way stronger, hotter and, of course, black. The next thing is Ghostfire. Snow white flames, just about body temperature. When I´m using this, my attacks move right through the enemy, like I´m a ghost. And it doesn´t really injure them. Instead, it destroys their magic. Tamamo said, I might be able to seal others with it, but I never got this far. Usually I just beat people up. And I can let my claws vanish, just like my wings, so I look completely human again. That´s the important stuff that happened. Why I refer to the old days as the happy days? Well, that´s simple.

Because a tiny Lamia is sitting across the table, trying to kill me with her eyes, because she thinks I´m human. And because her mother was the Monster Lord. Right was, until earlier, some fucking heroes decided to walk in there and kill the Monster Lord, because a certain, fucking goddess told them to. If I ever meet this bitch, I´m going to beat the ever living shit out of her. So Tamamo decided to take this girl, Alipheese XVI., in and give her shelter. And now, she´s pissed off at humans, and thinks I´m a human, so she´s trying to kill me with looks. Wonderful, fucking wonderful. I did nothing to deserve this. I was just minding my own business, was in town, buying some stuff, I come back and this girl tries to attack me. She would have attacked, if Tamamo hadn´t held her back. So now we´re sitting here, both of us have their arms crossed in front of our chests and we´re trying to beat the other one into submission with looks. Deadly looks.

Tamamo walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of, guess what, thin fried fucking tofu. I still hate this stuff. Placing it in front of the little lamia, the girl pouted. "I'm not eating with him present," she said while pointing at me. I just shrugged. "Well, guess what. This is my fucking house as well. I'm not leaving." Tamamo gave me an almost pleading look. "Vladek?" I looked at her, anger starting to build up inside me. "Don't you dare..." I almost growled at her. "Please?" She said with big eyes. Usually I wouldn't be able to say no, once she's giving me her puppy-eyes, but right now I was just angry. "Are you fucking serious?" I stood up. "You know what? Fuck this shit. You're so going to make up for this," I grumbled while walking out into the garden. Not caring about being subtle, I just extended my wings and shot up into the sky.

I shot through the air, with enough speed to travel across the entire continent in a few hours. I needed something to clear my mind. Maybe I should visit one of the spirits again. Haven't seen Salamander in a while. Choosing to visit the spirit of fire, I made a turn for the Gold Volcano. I just flew in through a hole in the ceiling. It quickly got warmer. Seeing the lava, I slowed down and landed. Seeing Salamander out of the corner of my eye, I just kept walking towards the burning hot magma. "Sup, Mandy," I said, while just turning around and let myself drop into the lava. My clothes were burned away within seconds, but thanks to my immunity to fire, it felt just like a hot tub to me. I let out a sigh, feeling relieved and relaxed. "Had a little fight with Tamamo again?" The spirit asked. I just gave a thumbs up. "What told you?" Salamander let out a short laugh. "Because every time you just walk in here and drop into the lava like it's some sort of hot spring, you have stress with your wife." I just start laughing. She's actually right, this isn't the first time. Guess little fights happen, when you're married for over 200 years. "Mind putting some clothes on?" I look up confused. "Huh? It's not like it bothered you before." Salamander smiled. "No, but we're not alone," she says, while pointing to the side. Looking where her finger is pointing, I see a young dragonkin girl. "Why is this human laying in the lava?" She asks, clearly confused. "Why the flying fuck is everyone calling me human?" I asked. Salamander let out an annoyed sigh. "Because you forgot something. You are still using magic to mask your aura and presence." I look at her shocked, before I just facepalm. "Fuck it, I'm the idiot." Realizing my mistake, I let the magic vanish. The power that can now freely radiate from me causes the young girl to step back. "Don't worry, Granberia, he's a friend," Salamander says towards the young dragonkin. Turning towards me she adds. "And knowing you, I've got some spare clothes in your size right there." I get out of the burning lava-lake with a smile. "Thanks Mandy, I own you." Putting on my new clothes, I notice the spirit having a troubled expression. "What's wrong?" She gives me a serious look. "You should hurry. I just got a message from Sylph. Over a dozen armed men and advancing on Yamatei. They want to burn the village to the ground. Seems like they are followers of Ilias." I pause for a second, just staring at the spirit of fire. I quickly finish putting on my clothes and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mandy. Gotta go now." Extending my wings, I shoot back up. No one's gonna burn my village down. Especially not, while my wife is still there.

Once I reach Yamatei, it's already night. Being a dragon, my vision in the dark is pretty good. I finally notice the attackers. They are sneaking up on my house. Only one hundred metres left, they just have to go through the garden. Deciding to abandon stealth, I just crash to the ground in between. While the dust is still blinding them, I hide my wings to look human again. Once the dust settles, I can see the shocked faces of the attackers. They were actually dumb enough to wear their religious symbols. Turning fully towards them, I wait for their first move. "Who are you? Get out of the way. We're here to slaughter the monsters in the name of Ilias," the one at the front says. The way he talks just pisses me off. Lets call him fuckface for now. Fuckface is currently giving an impressive speech. Atleast I think it's impressive, because I'm not really listening. Something about his goddess, all monsters are evil, bla bla bla. After hearing him rant on for a few minutes, I decide I had enough. "Yeah, yeah, I don't give a shit." He looks at me shocked. "How dare you?" I just scratch my neck. "Well, I don't give a shit. You just made one fucking mistake." They all look at me confused and I just give them a smile that could freeze hell over. Calling forth my claws and wings, I start laughing. "You choose to attack this village. Too bad for you, since my wife lives here." They stare at me, fear showing in their eyes. "M-Mo-Monster!" One of them screams. "If you wouldn't have committed great sin, the Dark Goddess wouldn't have sent a punishment like me upon you." With these words I charge forward.

I just run past fuckface and meet the first guy head on. He tries to raise his sword, but my scaled fist connects with his stomach. He is sent backwards several feet. I lean to the side, kicking the next one against the chest. A satisfying crack is heard and he falls to the ground. The third ones sword clashes against my claws, only for my knee to rise into his belly. Within seventeen seconds all of them are on the ground, some with broken bones, some just knocked out. All except for fuckface. He stands there, quivering with fear. I slowly walk up to him, knocking his blade to the side. I grab his shoulder and start punching his face, again and again. His nose breaks, his teeth are falling out. I just keep on punching. "Vladek?" I turn to the side, seeing Tamamo and little Alice. Without saying something, I just punch again. "Why-hy?" Fuckface cries, before I let him fall to the ground. Tamamo just sighs and shakes her head. But little Alice looks at me, with sparkles in her eyes. "That was amazing. And you are a dragon? I've never seen a male monster before!" I just scratch my neck.


End file.
